Many bowlers, especially tournament bowlers, need two or more bowling balls each time he or she bowls in order to satisfy various bowling needs such as the use of different bowling balls on different bowling lanes and the use of different bowling grips and the use of a different bowling ball for spares and a different bowling ball for strikes, et cetera. The bowling caddy of this invention satisfies such needs by providing a mobile tote cart designed to hold up to four double ball bags or eight individual bowling balls or any combination thereof. In addition, this bowling caddy has other attractive features for the bowler e.g. the bowler has ready visual and physical access to all of the bowling balls that are on the caddy and the caddy is readily movable over most surfaces--carpet, wood floors, concrete, asphalt--found in and outside bowling facilities. The latter feature permits the bowler to move many bowling balls between the parking lot outside the bowling center and the lanes inside the bowling center with ease. That is important because individual bowlers, especially senior citizens, are limited in the amount of bowling equipment they themselves can physically carry. Another significant feature of this bowling caddy is that it is collapsible to a compactness that takes up little room when stored and that permits it to be easily transported by automobile, train and airplane. The foregoing features are not found in the prior art.
Movable carts capable of carrying one or more bowling balls are known but none has the features and capabilities of this bowling caddy. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,571 entitled "Spare Bowling Ball Carrier", issued to Reese, a mobile multiple bowling ball carrier is disclosed. However, the Reese apparatus is not foldable or collapsible for transport or storage purposes and is capable of carrying, at most, only three bowling balls that are not easily accessible or exposed to the bowler. In U.S. Des. Pat. No. 249,492 entitled "Dual Bowling Ball Caddy", issued to Morley, a simple dolly on wheels provided with a handle for transporting two bowling balls is disclosed. Such apparatus lacks the features set forth above that distinguish the bowling ball carrier described in this patent. A few other mobile, load carrying carts or dollies that are not sufficiently relevant to discuss in any detail are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,092 entitled "Recycling Bin Cart", issued to DiBennedetto; U.S. Des. Pat. Entitled "Fisherman's Cart, or Similar Article", issued to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,429 entitled "Load-Carrying Push-Carriage", issued to Dalmy; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,346 entitled "Utility Cart", issued to Geschwender.